


catch me if i fall

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you find this funny? We’re lost in Africa,” Felicity emphasizes Africa because she’s not sure Sara understands exactly what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me if i fall

Felicity stumbled over the branches as she watched Sara stride through the underbrush as if she were raised in the forest. And perhaps Sara Lance was not, but Felicity was sure Ta-er Al-Sahfer spent many nights learning to walk silently among the trees. As she tripped over another branch, the blonde let out another yelp. “When are we going to be out of this forest.”

“Soon,” Sara says nonchalantly, but there was the barest of pauses before the assassin spoke.

Maybe Felicity was imagining it, but it didn’t stop her from calling Sara out on it. “How soon is soon?”

Coming to an abrupt halt, Sara turned her head to the sky and exhaled loudly through her nose. “I don’t know.”

“We’re lost? We’re lost in a forest in Africa? I’m gonna get eaten by a hyena.”

“Hyena’s don’t inhabit this part of Africa,” Sara says matter-of-fact, like that’s at all helpful.

“Then what does inhabit this part of Africa?” Felicity asks a little snappishly. Can you blame her, though? She’s lost in a forest in Africa.

“I’m sure you don’t actually want me to answer that.” There’s a smirk on Sara’s face and Felicity intends to wipe it right off, by any means necessary.

“Do you find this funny? We’re lost in Africa,” Felicity emphasizes Africa because she’s not sure Sara understands exactly what that means.

Sara just offers a one-shouldered shrug. “I’ve been in worse places.”

The assassin is so casual about her admittance that it makes Felicity pause in her mental tirade and stare at Sara. She forgets sometimes that Sara could kill Felicity seventeen different ways without breaking a sweat. She forgets that Sara has lived her own tribulations and come out the other side a warrior.

Blue eyes catch Felicity’s own and she knows she’s been caught staring but she can’t help it. Her heart hurts for this woman. She’s no older than Felicity but her gaze belies her true age. Sara has been touched by death, by another world outside of Felicity’s comprehension.

Sara suddenly reaches out and pulls Felicity to her. She leans her forehead against Felicity’s and the breath is stolen from the IT girl’s lungs. She can’t inhale, exhale, think.

“We’re gonna get back. I will never let anything or anyone harm you.”

Felicity stares for what feels like an eternity, but must only be seconds. In the distance, a voice cries out; it breaks the spell.

Sara turns in the direction of the shout. “Stay here. I’m gonna go check it out.”

Felicity takes a seat and wonders what just happened as she watches Sara’s hips sway out of sight.


End file.
